Talk:SummerClan
Second Cat Can I make second cat in SummerClan? Here's the info: Thunderstrike: yellow tom with black stripes, dark, amber eyes, and a tattered left ear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) O'course. I'll add him in and you go ahead and make the page. ;) Silverflower Outta this world!! Category: Signature 01:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cats for Hazel Can I have two cats? Both Warriors Daisydream- White she-cat with amber and green eyes Grapeflower: Black she-cat with silver points and purple eyes HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 22:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make the pages for 'em, and add them in the allegiances once you're done. Rowanflight Category:Signature Daisydream=Queen? Can Daisydream become a queen? And then die a horrible painful death after her kits are born> HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 00:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, uh-huh *shoos away and continues talking on chat* Just get someone to be her mate, I would make someone but *reaches in front of me* It's to far. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Join May I join? I am a cat named Lightsoul, a cream coloured she-cat with kind, amber eyes. Snowfern 17:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Can i join? I want to be Stormclaw, Huge, Muscular, Handsom Jet black tom with snow white patches, huge, paws and long hooked claws, short, sharp teeth, A fluffy, stub tail, a chip in both ears, and huge, Sappire blue eyes Sure! Can you see my user:Rowanflight/New User Guide for help! Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you! Can i start rping? Hes gonna be a kittypet but he joins later, is that ok?Stormstar 2015 (talk) 17:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Join Request Can I join as Darkfrost? He's a large black tom with unusually long claws and icy-blue eyes. He's a warrior. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 04:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You can make the page and add him into allegiances. Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Request May I please join? My cat, Willow is a mottled/flecked gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. She's a loner. 17:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course! She'll get her warrior name from Rowanstar. Once you make the page, you can add her in. ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi, can I adopt Firesky? She is a beautiful ginger tabby with a white chest, muzzle, and paws, and she has blue eyes.--Emberstar23 (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 We don't put Adoption Requests here. Go ask for Firesky on the Adoption page. =3 19:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) May i join Summerclan? Stormclaw, a kittypet, wandered into the forest to meet Summerclan. He is a huge, Muscular, Handsom Jet black tom with Snow white patches, long hooked claws, a stub tail, and sappire blue eyesStormstar 2015 (talk) 22:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Make sure you add categories to the page. Rowanflight 00:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as two cats called Blizzardflight and Brightdust? ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 10:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can follow the instructions on how to make a page under te "Help" section on Wiki Navigation. You'll find my Guide. ~Rowan Two Flarekits? Guys, I can't name Flarekit over to Flarepaw, and there's a queen that has a kit named Flarekit in the same Clan (SummerClan duh :3)... It says there's already a page named Flarepaw o.O (Flarepaw is Cheesy's, someone must have adopted it when it shouldn't have even been on the page... o3o) Haaalp. >n< 23:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Request to join I would like to join as a cat called Rubyheart Rosepool Sure! Can you create the page? Feathershy Target: 700 edits 19:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello, can I join as Tinyswirl, a very small powerful light golden dappled tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes? Thanks, 18:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Lily, can you create the page? 8D And welcome to the wiki! Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 18:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Join Could I join with: Sunpaw: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose Join request Hi! I want to join as a tom named Redkit. He was abandoned. (do you see where this is going? :P) Spiritwhisper 14:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC)